Love Me, Love Me Not?
by Otaku Yaoi Fan
Summary: It's Valentine's day in Soul Society and everyone has their special someone to hang out with. Everyone, but Toshiro and Momo. They have both realized they've fallen for each other and want to tell. Will they be able to confess, or leave one another hanging?
1. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's day in the human world and the Soul Society. In the sereitei, kids and adults were exchanging cards and playing around. Meanwhile, in the office of Momo Hinamori, she was planning on making a special card and present for her lover: Toshiro. He didn't know about it at all, but Momo had to finally admit to herself that she had fallen in love with him. Everyone at the office, especially Ukitake and Kyoraku, were giving out candy and cards to everyone. Of course, Gin and Rangiku would go out on a little date because they were childhood friends. And obviously, Renji had a crush on Rukia, so he'd definitely do something for her. Since she and Toshiro were childhood friends, why not? She finished her card and marked it anonymous, leaving him to wonder.

On the other hand, Toshiro hated Valentine's day since he knew his lieutenant would be drunk and annoy the hell out of him. All the joy made him sick, and it was impossible to concentrate on work, so he was forced to take the day off. Luckily, Rangiku was out, which made things more peaceful. He sighed heavily, thinking about what to do today. He didn't really have feelings for anyone except his childhood friend, Momo. He didn't want to risk the embarrassment of being rejected, but he knew he had to say something to her, but he didn't know what.

'_Hmmm…who could I rely on for this type of stuff?_'

He left his office, heading to go find Renji.

'_I think he'll know a little something about this topic._'

He was heading towards the 6th division when he saw Momo walking towards the 10th.

"Hey, Momo."

She didn't even notice him coming as she was too deep in thought about her card. She looked up to see it was him and blushed.

'_Should I give it to him now? Hmmm…no…not yet…_'

"Hey, Toshiro! Happy Valentine's day!"

Momo quickly hid the card in her haori, being careful not to crush it. Toshiro saw her and looked at her with suspicion.

"What's that you hiding, Momo?"

"Um…it was just a card I got. By the way, where are you headed to?"

"Oh, to see someone. It's urgent, so I'll talk to you later."

He continued to walk while Momo wasn't moving at all. Her heart stopped at the very moment he stated that:

'"_Oh, to see someone. It's urgent, so I'll talk to you later." Who could he have possibly wanted to see?_'

She felt a hot rush burning inside her body, not love, but rejection as those words resonated in her head. Tears were about to fall from her face. It took a few minutes to regain her strength and composure to move on towards his office. She could, but she was debating with her thoughts. Why would she risk the embarrassment of not being loved? She greatly feared rejection as a droplet formed near her tear ducts. Crying tears of shame and hurt. She didn't want anyone to notice, so she immediately ran back to her office, locking the door, and sobbing quietly in a corner.


	2. Preparation

Meanwhile, Toshiro arrived at Renji's office and was ready to knock on the door until he heard some someone else besides his voice speaking in the office. It was Rukia's.  
'_Uh oh, what to do in a situation like this?_'  
Toshiro pondered whether he should knock on the door. Hesitant sounds of uncertainty came out of his mouth. On the other side of the door, Renji heard footsteps that were near his door, as if someone was eavesdropping on him. He had to check it out, so he walked towards the door,  
"What is it Renji?" said Rukia.  
"I think someone is at the door. Let me check, okay?"  
He put down his glass of wine and opened the door. It was Captain Hitsugaya. His eyes widened in shock.  
'_Why is Hitsugaya here?_'  
Rukia became impatient as she peaked through the door.  
"Who is it?"  
Renji didn't turn around to answer. Instead, he replied to the Captain.  
"Um, Captain Hitsugaya? What're you doing here?"  
Little did Toshiro know, the door was already opened. Once he heard a voice, he looked up and saw it was Renji.  
"Oh, hey Renji. Can we talk?"  
"Um, maybe later. I'm kind of busy right now with, you know…"  
Toshiro peaked into the room and saw Rukia with a glass of wine, probably waiting for Renji to come back inside.  
"Ohhhhhhh…"  
Toshiro quickly left, leaving Renji at the door, blushing because he knew what he was doing.  
'_Dammit! I may have to go do things myself. Why can't I wait? Do I love Momo that much? Gah, maybe I should pay her a visit…_'  
He started walking towards the 5th division barracks, towards Lieutenant Hinamori's office.  
While in her office, Momo decided to wipe away her tears and stop crying and just move on with herself. She couldn't help that she loved Toshiro very much, so she would tell him, no matter what. She held it in too long. Just as Momo was going to get some fresh air, a knock suddenly came to her door.  
"Hey Momo. Mind if I come in?"  
It was Toshiro. She decided to not say anything and let him invite himself.  
"Why are you here, Toshiro?"  
"I was just coming to check up on you. So…how are you?"  
She took a gulp before answering.  
'_How am I feeling, you ask? How am I feeling?! Like dirt!_'  
She'd never, however, say those words aloud. She mustered up enough bravery to ask him what she wanted to from earlier.  
"Fine. Oh, where did you go, by the way?"  
"Oh, I was just going to see Renji, but he was busy."  
Momo let out a big sigh of relief. Now she could talk to him comfortably without stress.  
"Oh, okay. About what?"  
She let a big smile come upon her face, making Toshiro wonder.  
"Oh, personal reasons."  
It didn't hit her until a couple minutes later.  
'_Is Toshiro gay?!_'  
She had to go out for a moment while she could tolerate him, still holding the card in her haori. She needed to give him the card.  
"Excuse me for a couple minutes Toshiro! I…um…have to go out for some fresh air."  
"Well, why don't I come with you? We can hang since it's Valentine's day."  
They both blushed after they heard what was said. They were both afraid of getting the wrong idea.  
"Um, I'm okay, Toshiro."  
She gave a half-hearted smile and quickly dashed off towards his office. She just left Toshiro confused.  
'_Is she trying to avoid me or something? Was it me or what…?_'  
It took her several minutes to get there since it was far. She slyly opened his door and peeked in to see if anyone was there. No one. Good. She carefully placed the card on his desk in front of his stuff along with a little heart shaped box of chocolates. She kissed the box before leaving and hanging in front of the barracks. Momo took a deep breath and smiled while her eyes squinted in jubilation.  
'_I did it. Now time to go back._'  
Just as she was about to leave, she heard footsteps approaching his office. The shadow loomed over from a distance.  
'_Uh oh…_'


	3. Surprises, Surprises!

The footsteps repeated until the shadow came into view. It was…Renji?  
"Hinamori, what're doing in front of Captain Hitsugaya's office?"  
"Um…I was waiting for him."  
"Oh, is it something personal like you have a crush on him?"  
Her eyes widened in shocked.  
"How did you know?" she said shyly and embarrassingly.  
"I didn't. Until you just told me!"  
She felt extremely flustered and mortified that her secret was easily revealed.  
"Don't worry, Hinamori, I won't tell him."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
He gave a little chuckle before asking Momo another question.  
"Where's Hitsugaya? I need to finish our talk from the other time."  
"Oh, we were just chatting in my office. He stopped by."  
"Oh? I thought you were waiting for him."  
"I lied since you figured out that, you know…"  
"Okay, can you take me to him? It seems like what he was going to say was personal."  
"Sure," replied Momo happily.  
Just as the two were towards her office, Toshiro came by.  
"Momo? Renji?"  
"Oh hey, Captain Hitsugaya," said Renji, "I'm here to talk now."  
"Oh okay, perfect timing. Let's go back to my office. Can you excuse us Momo? It's sort of private, guy between guy."  
"Oh, um sure."  
She took a big gulp hoping that nothing would go wrong and walked back her office. Meanwhile, Toshiro and Renji walked into the office when one of them noticed something on the desk.  
"Hey Tosh-I meant Captain Hitsugaya, there's a little note on your desk."  
"Hmmm? What do you mean?"  
"A card…from anonymous. I think it's from a secret admirer."  
'_That's it! That's why Momo was in front of Toshiro's office! For this! I can't tell him though…_'  
Toshiro immediately walked over and looked at the card, reading it:

"Dear Toshiro,

I've always wanted to tell you how good of a friend you were. You always looked back for me and protected me. I want to thank you by saying I love you. Happy Valentine's day! xo

Sincerely, Anonymous~"

He took a few moments to process it.  
'_A good friend? Who could they possibly mean? Rangiku? No…Wait a minute, it couldn't possibly be who I think it is…_'  
As soon as he thought of that, he knew exactly who it was. He also noticed a box of chocolates saying "Secret Admirer" on it. The thing he wanted to talk to Renji about was right in front of his face. How could he say this without it being ridiculous?  
"So…you have a secret crush, Captain! What-"  
"I-I know who it is."  
"Y-you do? Who is it then…?"  
"I think it's from Momo."  
Dead and awkward silence filled the room as not a single thing stirred.  
"Well?" said Toshiro.  
"W-what?"  
"What do you think? I mean who do you think?"  
Renji was terrible at keeping secrets, especially ones in a situation like this.  
"I dunno, hey. I gotta get back soon. What did you need me for?"  
"It's about this card…"  
Renji was confused.  
'_What did he mean? Unless…_'  
"You like Momo, don't you?"  
Once again, uncomfortable silence filled the room. Toshiro was blushing as hard as blood rushed through his cheeks.  
"Was it that obvious?"  
Renji promised Momo that he wouldn't tell, so he such a lame thing.  
"I'll leave this to you two, gotta go!"  
Renji rushed out the office before Toshiro could catch up with him.  
'_Damn him! He knew something after all!_'  
Like Renji said, it was only up to those two after all.


	4. Filling the Hearts

Toshiro mustered up enough strength to go back to Momo's office and finally, confess, his feelings. He took a deep breath and tried to look his best. He combed his hair, put on some cologne, and then walked out of the door. On the other side of things, Momo felt so uneasy and nervous, but the same time, happy that she could finally move on guilt-free. A few moments later, she heard someone coming to the door. It was Toshiro again. As he got inside, he closed the door and stood looking at Momo without saying a word. She looked at him directly in his eyes, but she was really lost in thought.  
'_Did he figure it out? Good, no wait! That's…um…No, I'm so confused!_'  
"Yes, Toshiro?" she said as her eyes slowly shifted away from his.  
"I got your card, Momo."  
Her heart stopped that instant.  
'_Ah, okay…he does know now…_'  
"Heh, how did you know?"  
"It was that 'friends' part that gave you away."  
A tear started to form in her eye for some reason.  
'_Why is it like this?_'  
She did something she always wanted to do. She dashed up to him, tears profusely falling down her face as she looked him in the eye, once again.  
"Yes, I love you, Toshiro!"  
She hugged him firmly, Toshiro not resisting at all. He patted her back and rubbed his arms up and down. His heart skipped several beats when he heard that line.  
'_Did I hear that correctly? She loves me? She loves me…_'  
Before he unattached himself from her, he, too, hugged her back. Then, after seeing her face, he wiped her tears away. Without another word, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, hands gripping her hips, insinuating that he loved her back. Momo stopped crying and realized what was happening. She opened her eyes, only to see Toshiro's eyes closed, his warmth rubbed off on her. She couldn't get herself to move, even though she wanted to lean in and kiss him back, but Toshiro pulled away. They were left staring at each other, hypnotized by one another. Then, Toshiro whispered to Momo.  
"I love you too, Momo."  
With that the both smiled and leaned in for another kiss, both giving in this time. By the time they knew it, it was already early evening. Early enough to see the stars. They came out of the office, holding each other's hand and exchanging glances and went to sit up on the roof. That way, no one could disturb them from their moment. They looked up at the stars in the skies, trying to figure out what shape it made.  
"Toshiro?"  
"Yes, Momo?"  
She pointed up towards the sky at one of the constellations.  
"You know what that looks like?"  
"Hmmm…"  
Toshiro wasn't really thinking. The only thing on his mind was Momo.  
"What is it?"  
"A heart, with me and you in it."  
The stars gleamed up in the sky. He could see it now. It became awkward, so he stared at Momo until she looked back; then, leaned in for a kiss of the night.


End file.
